1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair and more particularly one having the type of structure in that a cooling system is incorporated therein for the comfort of the person using the chair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been appreciated in the prior art that a seat or chair structure that is self-cooling would be advantageous and a comfort for the person utilizing same. Structures of this type in the prior art are generally illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,976,700 and 3,295,886. The present inventor has found that the need exists for a chair, which may be in the form of a lounge, in which all of the components are contained therein and which chair may be readily folded for storage or transportation.